


【kzkn】论暗恋的人醉酒后会发生什么

by Yue_Xia_Feng



Category: ChroNoiR, KZKN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng
Summary: #是大学生的kzkn##knkn年上请注意##现在不开车等什么时候开啊！！！！##knkn新服装我是真的可以##很烂预警##有醉酒knkn请注意##毫无科学依据，只想爽请注意##这次ooc得非常严重对不起（。##有自设##放心两个人都是第一次x##叶的描写非常多，很变态dbq##是～双～向～暗～恋～～♪#
Kudos: 28





	【kzkn】论暗恋的人醉酒后会发生什么

**Author's Note:**

> #是大学生的kzkn##knkn年上请注意##现在不开车等什么时候开啊！！！！##knkn新服装我是真的可以##很烂预警##有醉酒knkn请注意##毫无科学依据，只想爽请注意##这次ooc得非常严重对不起（。##有自设##放心两个人都是第一次x##叶的描写非常多，很变态dbq#
> 
> #是～双～向～暗～恋～～♪#

刚踏进酒吧，葛叶就被震耳欲聋的音乐给吓了一跳。

他揉了揉被音波冲击得有些发疼的耳朵，扫了一圈这个光怪陆离的酒吧。

叶他怎么会来这种地方啊……？

葛叶这样想着，一边努力地忽略掉某些穿著暴露的女性打量的目光，一边往叶的朋友那边发了个问他们具体位置的短信。

本来他今天应该是安定地宅在家里打游戏的，但是叶的朋友在不久之前突然联络他说能不能过来这间酒吧接醉了酒的叶回家。

于是葛叶只能无奈地从自己温暖的家出来跑去接叶了。

在收到了【我们都在吧台那边】的信息后，葛叶就一边避开人群一边往吧台那边走。

没过多久他就看到了趴伏在吧台上的叶以及在他身边东张西望的朋友了。

那个朋友在看到他的第一秒就露出了了然的表情，然后打了个招呼：

“哟，你就是叶さん常说的邻家弟弟葛叶くん对吧？”

“嗯、嗯……”葛叶有点尴尬地点了点头。

那位朋友并没有介意葛叶生疏的态度，反而有点不好意思地挠了挠头笑了笑，“对不起啊突然把你叫出来，因为我接下来还有事送不了叶さん回去。”接着他拍了拍叶的肩膀，“好啦，接下来这小子就交给你啦，我走喽？”

“哦、哦，好，再见，谢谢。”

目送着那位朋友离开后，葛叶看着显然已经睡过去了的叶叹了一口气，然后任劳任怨地把他给架了起来离开了酒吧。

他们两个之间的关系可以说是从很久以前就开始了的。

在父母需要出去办事不在家而姐姐需要去上学的时候，年幼的他总是会被托付给隔壁家照顾。

而隔壁家有个比他大两岁的孩子，那便是叶。

于是他俩从很早的时候就开始一起混了，关系也是非比寻常的好。

而且基本上只要叶升学去哪所学校的第三年，葛叶便也会进入那所学校就读。

这点葛叶自己也搞不明白为什么自己要这样子做，不过叶对此表示很高兴就是了。

“这样葛叶就一直是我的学弟了呢！”那时的叶带着笑容说道。

但是就算两个人不同校，他们也总是常常凑在一起，甚至有时候叶还会等葛叶放学后一起回家或者去游戏厅打游戏什么的。

直到叶进入了大学为止。

由于叶选择了远在东京的大学，于是叶只能收拾好行李搬到某个离大学很近的公寓去住，基本上除了新年以外叶都没怎么回家过。

所以在叶离开后葛叶都没怎么再见过叶，因此每次在新年的时候再看到叶的时候他总是会被叶的变化给惊到。

就比如说他开始蓄起了长发以及在单边裸露出来的耳朵戴了耳钉这两点。

而叶每次在看到葛叶之后都会感慨葛叶长大了好多哦之类的类似于邻家大哥哥会说的话。

不过就算如此，两个人之间的关系也依旧很好，甚至有时还会被身边的朋友们吐槽说【你们两人的关系亲密得仿佛情侣一般】这种话。

然后就在今年，葛叶也顺利地考进了叶所在的大学，于是叶当机立断地提议出了让葛叶搬到他这里来和他一起住的这种方案并且得到了两家人的一致赞同。

于是就有了现在葛叶把叶给带回家的情况出现。

虽然这也是第一次出现这种情况就是了。

所以说叶到底去酒吧做什么啊——？

葛叶就这样一边思考这个问题一边架着叶回家。

原本只需要15分钟的路程因为得撑着个不省人事的人走路的关系而硬生生地走了半个小时多。

等到葛叶把叶给抬进家里叶的房间的时候他就已经是满头大汗的状态了。

就在葛叶苦恼要怎么用比较省力的方式把叶给搬到他的床上的时候，叶却意外地醒了过来。

叶慢慢地睁开了双眼，然后抬起头有些迷蒙地盯着正在皱着眉头思考的葛叶，“……葛叶？“

听到呼唤的葛叶反射性地低下头看向叶，在注意到叶醒了之后葛叶就松了一口气，“哦，叶你醒了啊，那太好了快自己躺到床上去，我搬你搬得都快没力气了。”

现在叶的脑子因为酒精的关系而糊成了一团浆糊，记忆也有一些混乱，也因此他现在还以为葛叶还在上高中，而不是和他在东京同住。

在这种种的条件下，叶下意识地把现在他身处的这个情况归类为了梦境。

这一认知让叶深藏在心里的某种情绪开始咕咚咕咚地冒气泡，昭显着自己的存在感。

其实叶喜欢着葛叶。

刚开始叶对葛叶的感情确实是如同哥哥对待弟弟般的疼爱，但是不知道从什么时候起，那个感情变渐渐地变质成了喜欢。

但是叶把这个感情给藏起来了，藏在了他心底深处。

因为他知道葛叶对他的感情绝对不是爱情。

所以他选择了隐忍。

而现在，【梦境】这个词就像是给了他一个宣泄口一般，让他平常深藏着的感情有了个出口。

既然是梦境的话，那做点过分的事也没关系吧……？

抱着这样的想法，叶毅然决然地收紧了环在葛叶脖子上的手然后亲了上去。

原本还在抱怨的葛叶当场就被这一行动给惊得瞪大了眼睛。

那是个带有酒气的吻。

叶先是有些生涩地咬了咬葛叶的下唇，此时葛叶因为错愕而微微张开的嘴给了他趁虚而入的机会，于是他试探性地将舌探入的口中与葛叶的舌头交缠。

一时之间，不大的房间里也只剩下了亲吻时所发出的“啧啧”声。

亲到最后的时候叶的另一只手也环上了葛叶的脖子，两人的身体互相紧贴着，磨出了细碎的欲火。

当两个人分开时甚至还有细细的银丝相连在两人的唇上。

葛叶一边微喘着气抬手抹掉唇上的津液一边隔开了想要再亲上来的叶，“喂叶！你清醒点！快停下！”

叶有些迟钝地眨了眨眼，“可是葛叶看起来并不想停下啊。”说着，叶的手大胆地摸上了葛叶的裆部，“你看，这里都硬了。”

“不是，我——”就在葛叶想要辩解的时候，叶却直接蹲了下去动手拆开了葛叶的腰带，“——叶？！！”

“嘘，小声点啦，会被邻居听到的哦。”叶抬起头，狡黠地对葛叶笑了笑，然后抬手拉开了葛叶的拉链然后连着裤子拉下了葛叶的内裤。

内裤刚一被拉下来，早就已经半挺立了起来的分身便弹了出来，轻轻地拍在了叶的脸颊。

叶轻笑了一声，然后调侃了一句：“葛叶好热情啊，都拍到我的脸颊上来了呢。”接着他便侧过头轻轻地吻了吻那个分身然后张开嘴含住了它。

葛叶反射性地发出了一声闷哼，手抓上了叶的后发。

叶并没有在意葛叶弄乱了他发型的举动，而是专注地给葛叶在做着口交。

他时而吞吐着葛叶的分身，舌头灵活地舔过马眼逼得葛叶弓起身体发出隐忍的喘息，时而像是舔着冰棍一般舔过了柱身，眼睛甚至还带着笑意微微往上看，然后抬手把掉落下来的鬓发给勾回耳后。

然而葛叶却没什么心思享受这突如其来的服务以及福利。

他现在的脑子也乱成了一团，但是他还是努力地想要让叶停下这堪称荒谬的行动，因为他知道现在的叶并不处于清醒的状态，而且他并不想要叶因为酒劲而做出会让自己后悔的事。

他强忍着快感抓住叶的肩膀，强制性地让他的东西退离了叶的嘴巴然后把叶拉了起来。

被这样对待的叶一时之间没反应过来地就被拉了起来，但是当他回过神来的时候就开始挣扎着想要再次蹲下去继续他之前的动作。

于是葛叶无奈只能一手抓住叶的手腕将他禁锢在怀里，然后在他耳边不停地说类似于“冷静一点。”这种话。

而叶对此则是加大了挣扎的力度，甚至一度差点挣脱葛叶的桎梏。

这混乱的结果就是葛叶在往后退一步的时候，一时不察勾到了裤子，往后跌了下去。

在往后跌的时候葛叶下意识地护住了怀里的叶。

不过幸运的是葛叶的身后就是叶的床，所以除了床不堪重负地发出了一声“嘎吱”声以外，砸在床上的葛叶并没有受到什么实质伤害。

在经过了刚才的意外之后，葛叶怀里的叶倒是安静了下来，也没再试图挣扎过了。

葛叶松了一口气，他一边无奈地问了句“总算冷静下来了？”一边低下头看向趴在他身上的叶。

结果这一看就立刻吓着了他。

因为叶哭了。

和平常的假哭不一样，叶这时只是在安安静静地掉眼泪，并且为了忍住哽咽而紧紧地咬住下唇，咬得嘴唇出了点点的血。

葛叶顿时有些手忙脚乱地给叶擦眼泪，“喂，你怎么突然哭了啊！”

“还不都是因为你啦！”叶垂了一下葛叶的胸口，“人家都送上门来了你还不上！说真的你是男人吗！”

“哈？？”葛叶有些目瞪口呆，“不是，按理来说我这样做是对的吧！你压根就不知道你在做什么啊！！”

“我当然知道我在做什么啊笨蛋葛叶！反正你就是仗着我喜欢你才不听我话的吧！！”

“不你根本就是喝醉了——嗯？”葛叶有些后知后觉地发觉到刚刚叶话里的重磅炸弹，“等等，你刚刚说什么了？”

意识到自己说漏嘴的叶顿时不说话了，甚至还把脸埋在了葛叶的肩膀上，决定要当只不会说话的缩头乌龟。

然而葛叶并不打算让叶当只缩头乌龟。

葛叶伸出手抬起叶的头，无视了叶抗拒的表情追问道，“喂，你刚刚说的喜欢我是真的吗？”

就在叶张了张嘴想要忽悠葛叶蒙混过关的时候，葛叶像是看出了叶的方法一样眯了眯眼睛，警告说：

“如果你不说实话的话我是不会让你走的哦。” 

叶顿时露出了一副郁闷的表情。

他们就这样僵持了好一会，直到叶泄了气然后自暴自弃地承认道：

“对啦葛叶没听错啦，我就是喜欢你啦怎么着。”叶偏过了头，避开了和葛叶的眼神接触。

葛叶沉默了下来。

叶见此，顿时觉得自己的心脏被扎了一针，有些刺痛。

但是他表面上还是维持住了正常的表情，手撑在葛叶的胸口上就想要坐起来。

却没想到葛叶在这时候一把抓住了他的手腕把他拉了下来。

然后一阵天旋地转，叶回过神来的时候便已经被葛叶压在了床上。

叶有些不解地抬起头看向葛叶，却发现葛叶的眼睛亮得惊人。

“那真是巧了。”葛叶紧盯着叶灰蓝色的眼眸，然后勾起嘴角笑了笑，“……我也喜欢你。”

砰咚。

叶的心猛跳了一拍，脸刷的一下就红了。

但是他心里开心得仿佛像是中了头奖一般。

而葛叶也没好到哪里去，在说完了那句告白之后，他的耳朵和脸颊也非常不争气地变得通红，但是脸上的笑容却越来越大。

最后叶伸出手勾住葛叶的颈项把他拉下来后，一边揉搓着葛叶的脸颊一边笑着说：“呜啊，葛叶太犯规了吧——”

他们就这样嬉闹了一会后才停了下来。

在停下来之后，两人之间的气氛又开始渐渐地变得旖旎了起来。

接着叶动了动，一开口就是一句：

“葛叶的东西正顶着我的大腿呢，葛叶好色哦。”

“……也不想想是谁的错。”葛叶无语地吐槽道。

“那需要我帮忙灭火吗？”叶一脸无辜地看向葛叶，“顺便帮葛叶处男毕业？”

“……帮忙灭火我不否认，但是最后一句你还是闭上嘴吧。”

“诶——葛叶好凶——”叶抱怨道。

而葛叶为了让叶闭上嘴干脆地亲了上去，学着之前叶的亲法伸了舌头进去与叶交缠。

而叶则是顺势张开了嘴，放任葛叶更加深入地侵入自己的领地，手也非常配合地环在了葛叶的颈上。

就算是在亲吻的途中，葛叶也没闲下来，手无师自通地探进了叶的毛衣里，顺着腰线往上摸，直到碰到了叶胸上小小的硬挺为止。

他先是试探性地碰了碰叶的乳尖，在得到叶软糯的轻哼声以及颈上微微收紧的手臂的反应之后，葛叶才开始大胆地揉捏叶的乳首。

叶被这样一边刺激敏感点一边被侵入口腔给弄得有些顶不住，他不由得把葛叶推开了点，结束了那有点纠缠不休的亲吻，然后喘着气让葛叶稍微停一下。

然而叶现在的状态实在是没有什么威震力。

因为情动他的脸颊染上了淡淡的粉，而唇也因为亲吻而变得有些红肿，甚至还泛着水光，让人不由得想再仔细品尝一番。

除此之外，他奶茶色的长发有些凌乱地散落在了枕头上，配合着他那有些发红的眼尾以及湿润的灰蓝色眼眸总有种说不清的欲气。

就算如此葛叶还是乖乖地等叶平复了气息之后才问道：

“那你现在想做什么？”

“……葛叶真的是dt啊……”叶叹着气说，“接下来当然是进入正题吧。”叶拍了拍葛叶的肩，“来，起来一下，然后去我床头柜拿一下润滑剂。”

葛叶顺从地从叶身上起来，然后有点半信半疑地伸手打开了叶的床头柜。

结果还真给他找到一瓶被用了四分之一的润滑剂。

葛叶拿着那瓶润滑剂，表情渐渐变得复杂了起来，“……喂，叶，说真的为什么你的床头柜里会有润滑剂啊。”

叶刚刚才干脆利落地连带着内裤脱下了裤子，然后把它们给蹬到了床下，在听到葛叶的这个问题的时候他歪了歪头，用带了点调笑意味的眼神看向葛叶，奶茶色的鬓发随着他的动作晃了晃，“葛叶想知道吗？”

葛叶看着叶那充满了【想知道的话我就告诉你哦，所以快回答吧！】且兴致勃勃的表情，还是一脸正直的拒绝了，“还是算了吧，总感觉你会说出什么不得了的话。”

“诶…可惜。”叶露出了可惜的表情然后接过了葛叶手上的那瓶润滑剂。

兴许是因为以为自己还在梦境里的缘故，叶这时有了个非常大胆的主意。

他往手上倒了点润滑剂在手里，灰蓝色的眼睛带着笑意紧盯着葛叶，“接下来可不要移开眼哦。”

接下来出现在葛叶眼前的画面令他呼吸一窒。

只见叶往腰部垫了个枕头之后就靠上了床头，正对着葛叶张开了腿。

从葛叶这个视角看基本一览无遗，无论是因为常年不见光而显得白皙的大腿内侧，还是叶那显得有些秀气的分身，又或者是他那紧闭着的后穴，葛叶都能看得清清楚楚。

这使得葛叶赤红色的眼睛不禁暗沉了下来，呼吸也渐渐变得粗重。

叶看着葛叶的这些变化，满意地笑了起来。

接着他就着手上已经被温得温热的润滑剂探入了自己的后穴。

刚开始进入的时候是干涩的，但是没过多久，食髓知味的小穴就开始自行分泌肠液，再配合上叶手指上的润滑剂，接下来的扩张便变得容易多了。

叶就向往常一样用手指抽插着后穴，等觉得可以了之后再插进去第二根手指。

在这过程中叶一直呈现出一种垂着眼，一脸认真却又带着诱人的红晕的状态，甚至有时在刺激到了前列腺的时候微微张着的嘴还会泄出一声呜咽。

一直在认真扩张的叶并没有注意到往他这边靠过来的葛叶，直到他想要再插入一根手指的时候，葛叶苍白修长的手指才出现在了他的视野里。

他有些错愕地抬起眼，就在他想要开口的时候，葛叶的手指便触上了他的穴口，并且在沾上了点从穴口流出来的润滑剂之后便直接插了进去。

突然进入的一跟手指惹得叶发出了一声呻吟，后穴也反射性地缩了一下。

葛叶眨了眨眼，有些新奇地感叹：

“叶的里面好热好紧啊…”

没想到葛叶会说出这种荤话的叶的脸和耳朵都变得更红了点，但是他还是表现出一副游刃有余的样子调侃：

“没想到葛叶也会说这种话啊，好h哦。”

“真要说h的是你吧。”葛叶一边卷曲起手指寻找着叶的敏感点一边凑到叶的耳边低语，“连自己的敏感点在哪里都知道，看来你是常常做这种事了？”

“呜…哈…明明葛叶你也很熟练嘛…难不成你并不是dt…？”

葛叶并没有理会叶那明显是为了刺激他的话语，而是问了一句：

“你的敏感点在哪啊？”

“还要再…里面点…唔嗯！！”

找到了。

葛叶微微眯起了眼睛，舔了一下唇然后就开始专心致志地攻克起叶的敏感点。

而被一直被攻击敏感点的叶则是被刺激得哆哆嗦嗦地缩起身体，灰蓝色的眼眸里开始渐渐蓄起了泪花，脚背不受控制地弓起，完全是一副被欺负狠了的样子。

而葛叶见此更加变本加厉地刺激那处突起，另一只闲着的手更是轻轻握上了叶挺立的分身开始撸动。

“等…！葛叶慢…嗯！不要…”这样的双重刺激使得叶下意识地抽出埋在后穴里的手指然后软软地抓上了葛叶的手臂，眼神可怜兮兮地想要制止葛叶这样的行为。

然而已经上了头的葛叶无视了叶的制止，而是咬上了叶软软的耳垂，逼得叶再次发出了一声甜腻的呻吟。

电流般的快感几乎传到全身，使得叶的手脚发软，同时快要抵达顶点的感觉也越来越强烈。

随着临界点的来临，叶的理智已经被欲火给烧得蒸发了，嘴里一直在呻吟着类似于“不行了”“快去了”这种话，裸露出来的身体也渐渐攀上了代表着情欲的浅粉。

最后随着一阵白光闪过，叶高潮了。

他不自觉地仰起头，露出脆弱的颈项，眼神也逐渐溃散，一股股的白浊从叶的分身中射出，甚至有些粘到了叶的脸以及他那浅灰色的毛衣上，显得格外色情。

葛叶拔出了插在叶后穴里的手指然后连带着手指上的液体一起抹在了叶的毛衣上，留下了一个深色的水痕。

总算缓过来了的叶在注意到了毛衣上的水痕之后，便抱怨了一句：“痕迹会很难洗的啊。”

“到时候再说。”葛叶有些无所谓地回应道，接着他握住叶的腰把叶往他那儿扯得靠近了些。

叶被扯得惊呼了一声，身体从床头滑下，他的臀部也正好抵在了葛叶硬挺的分身上。

意识到了葛叶的意思的叶轻笑了一声，抬起臀挑逗性地蹭了蹭葛叶的敏感部位，“就这么心急吗？”

葛叶被蹭得眼神一暗，微微发亮的赤红色眼眸在昏暗的房间里显得特别危险，“我可是一次也没有去过哦。”

说完他一手握住了自己的分身，一手掰开了叶的臀瓣将龟头抵在了叶的穴口上。

叶看着葛叶的动作，喉结不自觉地动了动，手也慢慢抓紧了床单。

在葛叶开始插入的时候，叶发出了一声闷哼，眼睛也被疼得闭上了。

他可以清楚地感觉到来自穴口被撑大的疼痛，以及被强硬地侵入时宛如被分成两半的痛楚。

原本还泛着红晕的脸此时变得有些苍白，额头上也滑下了点点的冷汗。

注意到叶状况的葛叶顿时有些进退两难，他有些苦恼地皱起了眉。

就在他打算咬咬牙从叶的身体里退出的时候，察觉到了他的打算的叶把脚盘上了葛叶的腰上，睁开了眼睛看向对他的动作有些错愕的葛叶，“继续……”他喘了一口气，声音颤抖着但是却又清楚地透露出了里头蕴含的坚决，“我还…撑得住。”

葛叶沉默了一下，然后安抚性地亲了亲叶的眼角，“知道了。”

接下来他便缓慢却又坚定地继续了。

等到葛叶的硬挺总算全部进入叶的体内之后，两个人都松了一口气。

而痛楚完全过去了的叶再次好了伤疤忘了疼，开始在葛叶的身上到处点火了起来。

他先是撑起身体，伸手触上了葛叶的腹部并且充满暗示性地摸了摸，“葛叶的腹部意外的挺结实的耶。”接着他的手指慢慢地往上滑，直到被葛叶忍无可忍地抓住手腕压在床上为止。

“我看你也适应得挺好了嘛，那我可以动了吧？”说完，葛叶便没有等叶回答什么就开始大开大合地抽插了起来。

叶被毫无防备地顶出了声高昂甜腻的呻吟之后才有了事情在逐渐失去掌控的感觉，过于陌生的刺激使他开始慌乱了起来。

“——呜！等…啊！一下葛…叶—嗯！太快了！太—啊啊啊！！”

然而葛叶并没有听从叶的话语，而是专心致志地寻找着他之前扩张时玩弄过的敏感点。

在被叶喊得烦了之后，葛叶便抬起手掀起了叶的毛衣并且把下摆塞到了叶的嘴里让他叼着。

随即他便俯下身去含住了叶的乳首，像是想要从叶的乳头中吸出什么东西一样吸了吸，另一只手也抚上了另一边被冷落的乳首开始揉搓了起来。

上下都被刺激着的叶发出了一声哀鸣，胸口不受控制往上挺了挺，把弱点送到了葛叶的嘴边。

葛叶也没有错过这样的好机会，他先是咬了咬那个已经被欺负得有些红肿的乳首并且在周边留下几个明显至极的咬痕，另一只手也变本加厉地用指甲抠了抠乳头上的小口。

而此时葛叶也正好找到了叶的敏感点并且顶了上去，引得叶尖叫了一声，脚趾紧紧地抓住了底下的床单，肠肉也因为刺激而绞紧了引起这一连串反应的罪魁祸首。

分身被温暖湿润的穴肉给紧紧地包裹着的葛叶一下子就来了劲，完全没顾叶带着哭腔的求饶而是自顾自地开拓玩弄着叶的身体。

等到葛叶玩够了的时候，叶上身的茱萸早已变得宛如成熟的果实一般的颜色，手轻轻地擦过去甚至还会引起叶的颤栗，胸口以及锁骨的位置也有了或深或浅的吻痕以及咬痕。

接着葛叶微微抬起了身体仔细地看着叶。

叶此时早已没有之前游刃有余的样子，灰蓝色的眼眸早已盈满了泪水，脸上甚至还有些许的泪痕，嘴角也因为没有力气合上嘴的关系而流下了津液，而之前被葛叶塞在叶嘴里的毛衣下摆早就从叶的嘴里掉了下来，只在刚刚被叼住的地方留下了水痕。

除此之外，叶的下半身也可以说是乱七八糟的，肚子上全是他自己的分身所流出来的浊液，腰部也软得只能瘫在床上。

审视完了自己的成果的葛叶满意地点了点头。

他一边放缓了抽插的速度，一边抬起手抹掉了叶嘴角的津液，“叶这个样子真的好糟糕哦，超h的。”

叶颤抖着吐出了一口浊气，勉勉强强地扯出了一点理智颤抖着回答道：

“你以为…唔…这是谁的错啊……”

葛叶眨了眨眼，“哦，还有力气说话嘛，看来你还撑得住？”说着他抬手抹开了叶肚子上的白浊，“明明还没射第二轮，可是这里已经有好多了哦。”

叶软软地哼了一声，“你别乱碰…！等…！！”

没等叶说完，葛叶就再次恢复了之前大开大合的进攻速度，他压下身，手强硬地扣住了叶的手与他十指相扣，接着他凑到叶的耳边带着笑意地低语了一句，“接下来就一起去吧，嗯？”

说完他的手就握上了叶的分身并且用拇指堵住了马眼。

被强行阻挡了高潮渠道的叶不可置信地瞪向了葛叶，紧接着从下半身窜上的快感在他的身体里横冲直撞，弄得他几乎崩溃地摇着头嘴里尖叫着求饶的话语。

葛叶被逐渐绞紧的内壁给激粗喘了一声，即将到来的高潮感使得他开始抽插得越来越快，肉体之间的碰撞所发出的啪啪声也越来越频繁。

最后葛叶闷哼着在叶体内射的时候，叶也随着葛叶的放手而颤抖着身体射了。

被折腾完之后的叶立刻就疲惫得昏睡了过去，只留下葛叶一个人来收拾这场性爱的残局。

等叶醒来的时候早已经是第二天中午的时候了。

这还真是做了个荒唐梦啊。

叶一边漫不经心地想到一边撑起了身体想要起身。

然而当他在撑起身的那一霎那，他就僵住了。

原因无他，因为他的腰几乎可以说是酸的要死，他就连直起腰这种简单的动作也做不了。

除此之外，在他昨天的春梦里有使用到的地方也莫名其妙的钝痛非常。

这让叶顿时有种不太妙的预感。

于是他拆开了睡衣最顶上的两颗扣子然后一把拉开了衣领。

接着他就看到了还残留在他锁骨上的咬痕。

叶窒息了。

然而非常不巧的是，葛叶刚好在这个时候进来了。

两人就这样大眼瞪小眼地互看了一会，直到叶面无表情地一把拉上了被子把自己蒙在了里面为止。

葛叶顿时有些哭笑不得。

他走过去拉了拉叶的被子，有些好笑地说：

“搞什么啊，你这是当鸵鸟吗叶？”

“啊啊啊不要管我啦———现在先离我远一点让我冷静一下好吗————”叶闷在被子里哀嚎道，“我的天啊那居然不是梦吗我真的和你睡了吗？！！真的假的啊！！！”

“昨晚一醒来就帮我口的人在说什么啊。”葛叶吐槽道，接着再次用力地拉了拉被子，“好了啦，给我出来啦！外卖到了哦！”

“啊啊啊静静在哪——我需要静静——！！”

“喂你这算是在你现任男朋友面前出轨吗？”

听到这句话的叶顿了一下，接着从被子里探出了头，“……现任男朋友？”

“……别和我说你忘了昨天你说什么了？”

“……”

“喂，别缩回去啊！倒是回答我的问题？！！”

“啊——葛叶好烦——！”

“我这是正常问题好吗？！我说真的回答一下？？”

两个人就这样吵吵闹闹地度过了成为情侣后的第一个中午。  
————————End————————

**Author's Note:**

> 【后记】  
> 我总算写完这个又柴又不好吃的肉了（感动
> 
> 我是真的毫无开车经验，这还是我第二次试开车，所以如果觉得不好吃的话我也没啥办法（草
> 
> 要是读着读着觉得ooc了那也正常，因为我自己也越写越觉得ooc了x
> 
> 总之看的开心就好啦哈哈哈哈———啊，感觉好没说服力orz
> 
> 这篇我一写完就放上来了，等我有心情的时候可能会抓抓语病什么的，现在实在是肾虚外加羞耻到不像再翻这篇文一次了（被打预警
> 
> 大概就是这样啦，祝各位看得愉快（溜
> 
> P.S：其实叶哥会去酒吧喝醉酒的原因是因为他看到了葛叶被学妹表白的场面，所以才会一时兴起答应朋友的邀约去那种酒吧，然后因为越想越心闷就越喝越多结果就醉了ry  
> （对我知道很狗血很ooc，辣眼睛了对不起）


End file.
